el caballo de la reina
by Yoari Dank
Summary: el caballo vio la oportunidad perfecta y la tomó sin dudar un instante. al fin, había ocupado el lugar del rey, junto a la reina


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia forma parte de mi deseo por la interacción de Rukia con el Hollow de Ichigo.**

 **De alguna manera esa parte de Ichigo me parece muy intrigante en cierto modo y esta es una manera de desahogar mi frustración por no encontrar fics con esta temática. Además de que las influencias de cierta amiga me dieron la idea para este pequeño fragmento… gracias Ane (nótese el sarcasmo XD).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El caballo de la reina.**

 **.**

" **Quiero conocer la otra cara de la luna, su parte más oscura, la que el sol aun no ha podido iluminar y tomar cada parte de ella".**

 **.**

" **El caballo ha despertado y derrocado al rey, tomando la corona con sus propias manos ahogando así su propio anhelo dormido".**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos descendieron por sus muslos, tocando la suave y nívea piel expuesta. Desnudos. El hambre afloró permitiendo que su bestia despertara abriendo ahora sus verdaderos ojos a lo que tenía frente a él, bebiendo a su manera los ojos que lo observaban y el espeso cabello azabache que enmarcaba el hermoso rostro de la chica.

Amatista y castaño brillante cual oro se encontraron.

Y la bestia reaccionó con el deseo predecible de su belleza. Algo inesperado en él. Esta era la primera vez que su alma despertaba y salía a la superficie durante el sexo, latiendo con agitación en su sangre.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos desvelaron a la bestia y se fijaron en el iris rodeado por el vacío de la oscuridad. Ahora, sus ojos al igual que los de él brillaban con el fuego, el anhelo inconsciente de tenerlo cerca, de sentirlo tan profundamente como nunca antes. Arañando la pasión oculta que luchaba por salir, no el miedo, jamás el miedo.

—He esperado demasiado tiempo para esto, ya es tiempo de que el caballo tome el lugar del rey—él había vislumbrado una oportunidad y la tomó aun sabiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo, bueno al menos lo que él consideraba lo suficiente.

Necesitaba desesperadamente marcarla con su pasión, su olor y llenarla con su esencia, dejando salir su propio instinto animal reprimido. Ser posesivo con ella y hacer lo que quisiera, sentir por fin en carne propia lo que el idiota rey tenía y no era capaz de explotar. Sabía cuan reprimido se volvía cuando estaba con ella como si temiera romperla de alguna manera. Él no lo sería, le enseñaría a esa criatura de lo que era verdaderamente capaz, haciendo que el rey pareciera completamente nada frente a él. Que lo prefiriera a él, que gritara por él y que lo deseara a él.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior ante la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir, sabía que a quien tenía frente a ella, sobre ella, no era a Ichigo. Pero a pesar de esa revelación no intentó apartarlo ¿Por qué? Incluso aquella criatura era parte de Ichigo, una parte que él trataba de empujar lejos constantemente, su parte más primitiva. Ella en cambio no lo haría, la tentación por el toque del Hollow resultaba muy excitante.

—Ichigo.

—Tú eres mía —el rostro del Hollow estaba tan cerca que Rukia podía percibir las motas de oro en los ojos de la criatura, una vista sumamente hipnotizante amenazando el corazón de la chica con detenerse por la lujuria.

Si lo era. A ella no tenía que gustarle él, pero lo hacía, tanto que no lo detuvo cuando él se instaló sobre suyo. Solo quería que esa necesidad desapareciera ya. Pero él solo se mantenía quieto sobre ella relamiéndose los labios, observándola como si fuese un animal, un depredador a punto de devorar a su indefensa presa. Haciendo reaccionar su propio cuerpo, humedeciéndose cada vez más.

Los fríos labios del Hollow pasaron casi rozando su boca antes de encaminarse a su cuello ocasionando que el corazón de Rukia golpeara violentamente contra su pecho propagando un oscuro calor a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo. Con tan solo un toque de sus labios su bajo vientre aleteó de excitación embriagándola de lujuria y endureciendo sus rosados pezones. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando él se introdujera en ella? cuando la embistiera sin piedad, bombeando cada vez más al acercarse al éxtasis de su abrazador orgasmo.

La boca del Hollow acariciaba la curva de su cuello, Rukia pudo percibir su olor, aun conservaba el aroma de Ichigo pero también el de algo mucho más primitivo. Él presionó sobre su frenético pulso, su fría lengua dejó un húmedo camino en su garganta, recorriendo la vena que sobresalía de ésta.

Esa mujer sería la ruina del rey, pero para él era la tentación de anhelas lo prohibido. Odiaba admitirlo pero aborrecía perder el control de sus acciones con la sola presencia de la Shinigami, a quien de antaño había deseado asesinar al ser la causante de la calma del estúpido rey. A él tampoco le agradaba la lluvia, la odiaba, pero odiaba más el no tener oportunidad alguna de tomar el control de la situación. Ahora sin embargo, era su oportunidad.

El rey era ahora su marioneta y él se encargaría de manipular los delgados hilos que lo ataban a él convirtiéndolo en un mono que bailara ante sus órdenes. Por su orgullo, el que surgió cuando Ichigo experimentaba su aberración hacia él, su miedo. Porque con el miedo también experimentaba orgullo. Arrebatarle las riendas a Ichigo requería poder y debilidad, éste último, la debilidad, daba origen a la destrucción sin excepción, y la destrucción a la oportunidad.

Algo silbó dentro de su cabeza.

Por un momento pensó que Ichigo intentara salir a la superficie, pero desechó esa idea. Él era fácilmente reprimible. Sin voluntad.

Descendió, lamiéndole los labios. Un sabor que nunca antes conoció, se incorporó para sostener su propio peso en un codo, su otra mano se alargó hacia su pecho desnudo ahuecando uno de sus pechos en su mano para después palpar sobre el montículo deteniéndose sobre las palpitaciones de su corazón. No era nada nuevo para ella. Se recordó. El rey había hecho algo similar en varias ocasiones pero ahora era él quien podía disfrutar de ese tacto. Los ojos de la reina parecieron gritarle algo que él interpretó como "apresúrate", una llama brotó dilatando sus pupilas. Sus músculos se crisparon ante su toque.

La complacería entonces. Entrelazó sus lenguas y la bestia ronroneó disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo, ansioso por lo que se avecinaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por ahora planeo dejarlo hasta ahí, tal vez le dé continuidad a esto. Hasta la próxima, chicos.**_

 _ **Pd: ¿un review para esta pobre escritora?**_


End file.
